Hand trucks have been developed over the years that incorporate various features to enable them to be used for more than one purpose. For example, by suitable positioning of the bracing structure, the frame might be used as a ladder. An example of a hand truck and ladder combination is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D198,676. However this type of structure must be supported against a wall or other upright surface in the manner of a conventional ladder, which is not often convenient. Further these structures are used as hand trucks, and not in other modes.
Thus it is advantageous to have a hand truck and ladder combination wherein the hand truck may be used in different modes, such as a cart, or by pivoting an upper back frame member as a free supported ladder.